1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, an input device that detects a location where the user has performed an input operation as an input position, and a display apparatus that includes the input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of the input device is a capacitive touch panel that detects an input position on the basis of a change in capacitance between a finger and a detecting electrode (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-97283).
Such an input device includes a substrate, a plurality of first detecting electrodes arranged on the substrate at predetermined intervals in a first direction, a plurality of second detecting electrodes arranged on the substrate at predetermined intervals in a second direction, at least one first connecting electrode configured to connect adjacent first detecting electrodes to each other, and at least one second connecting electrode configured to connect adjacent second detecting electrodes to each other. In this input device, to electrically isolate the first connecting electrode from the second connecting electrode, an insulator is provided at an intersection between the first connecting electrode and the second connecting electrode. Specifically, the insulator is formed such that it covers the first connecting electrode, and the second connecting electrode is formed on the insulator. Thus, at the intersection between the first connecting electrode and the second connecting electrode, the first connecting electrode is electrically isolated from the second connecting electrode.
However, in the input device described above, since the insulator is disposed at the intersection between the first connecting electrode and the second connecting electrode, the intersection and other portions differ in height. As a result, if the input device described above is included in a display apparatus, the intersection of the input device may be seen by the user.